Twisted Friendship
by Vemongirl
Summary: When Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza returns home from a mission, they are shocked when they hear that a council member is coming and will be in control. suddenly on his arrival, everyone starts going crazy! Fights, betrayals and rumors within Fairy Tail come to town. does the council member have something to do with these odd events?
1. Chapter 1

"I think we should celebrate our battle victory!" Lucy stated as she skipped around, happy at them winning their battle, especially with her winning another key. Natsu and Gray were a little busy "playing" with each other. Natsu saying something about Gray being a complete snow freak and Gray saying how Natsu was a fire-breathing nothing.

"Guys! Enough!" Erza yelled at them as they hushed up quickly. Lucy giggled a bit as she stayed behind them till they reached Fairy Tail.

"Oh, yeah! We're back!" Lucy shouted as they walked into the doors of their home. As they were entering, they saw a crowd surrounding the counter, shouting outbursts about something, but since their words were merging together that it was hard to understand what they were upset about, but she could see it was towards the master, who was trying to calm them all down, but it wasn't working at all.

"Calm down, my children! Calm down!" Makarov shouted at them, but not once did they calm down about what they were upset about.

"What do you mean that one of them is coming to Fairy Tail?" someone shouted as Lucy turned to face the person, but people merged with one another that it looked like they were all one.

"Yeah! Why do they have to be here? What did we do to make them come here, because there's many of things we did and not once did they show up?" another screamed as the others yelled along with them.

"Enough! The reason this council member is coming is because they had enough of our rough player behavior, so they're sending him here to make things more sane around here." Makarov explained as another out roar came up again.

"What are they calling about? Who's coming?" Lucy asked as Natsu was in an angry mood.

"This is stupid why we have to have this guy coming out to mess with us?" Natsu growled as Erza turned to them.

"Shut up and let the master explain what's going on." Erza ordered them as she pushed her way through the crowd, "Makarov what's going on?" she asked as Makarov looked up at her.

"My dear, a member of the council is coming here, because the council had enough of our destroying towns and other things." Makarov answered, "So, we must do what he ask of us and other things he demands until they disappear and all that."

"This can't be happening. we destroyed a couple of towns and now they're complaining about it." Gray whined about as suddenly the door opened and closed.

"Oh, i'm sorry, is someone not happy with the deal? Deal with it, since you're going to have to." someone said as everyone turned to see a man in the doorway with a huge smirk on his face and a suitcase in his hands. they stared at him as he walked passed the tables and towards them. Erza turned to face him as her eyes widened at the sight before him and spoke one word.

"Jellal?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy stared at Erza, who was in rage at the sight of the blue haired boy, as she watched every step that he took towards them. He stayed silent as could be, judging everyone, and everything that was there. People glared and growled with his approached Makarov.

"Who is he?" Lucy asked, but no one would answer, since they were consumed with rage to speak.

"That there is Jellal, one of the council members, who is here to keep eyes on us." Lucy turned to see Juvia, who was as mad as the rest of the people from Fairy Tail.

"Hi, Juvia, how are you feeling?" Lucy asked her, knowing she had been under the weather from their last mission, so she couldn't come with them on the mission they had just finished.

"I'm doing well, and at a good time. we need all the help we need to deal with this guy. Is Gray here?" she asked as Lucy nodded, pointing to him. Juvia then fangirl over him as she ran towards him, hugging him like crazy like her life depended on it. Lucy quietly laughed as she turned her attention back to Jellal, who had reached Makarov.

"SO this is your people? this is so... what's the word, pathetic." he said as they hissed out at his words that he was saying about them. Makarov stood up, trying to stand as tall as Jellal, as he looked up to stare him in his eyes.

"Do not call my children that." he ordered Jellal as Jellal chuckled at him.

"Please. Is there really any other word to describe them, since I don't have any good words about them?" he asked as he turned to them, "Drunkheads, wannabe heroes, whine babies, sorry excuse wizards, shall I even go on?" he called them as they hissed at his words that he was saying without thinking about their feelings towards it.

"Hey! We're not sorry excuse wizards!" Natsu shouted towards Jellal, who smirked again.

"Ah, you're Natsu, the main reason i'm here today. your behavior is one of the many, many, reason Fairy Tail has a bad rap." Jellal mocked as Natsu steamed up a bit.

"Why are you here to do, Jellal?" Erza asked with venom in her tone as he turned to her, facing her dead in the eye.

"I'm here to put some mature, elegant behaviors into you pigs and make you into a well behave person or at least try to anyway, since pigs might be smart, but somethings can be dumb." he answered as they all shouted with anger at him for saying that.

"Why don't you shut up?" Gray stepped in as Jellal peered at him from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, this must be Gray, the ice wizard of you guys. I don't really think you should say that, since your the one running around almost naked." he stated while pointing towards Gray, who was only wearing his boxers. Gray turned away in shame as Lucy stepped up to Jellal.

"Why don't you stop being bully? Bullying isn't going to change someone, it's going to make they rebel against you and you're not going to like the results of the outcome of the rebel." Lucy claimed as Jellal turned to face her now. His smile grew as he walked towards her.

"Ah, Lucy's your name is it? I heard you were more of the mature one of this place, so I don't have to bother with you that much." he told her as he took her hand and kissed it. Lucy's cheeks turned red as he let her hand go from his touch.

"So where are you staying at, Jellal?" Makarov asked him as Jellal turned to face him now.

"Atlas, i'm to stay in one of the members of this rotten place." he stated as everyone took a step back, showing they didn't want to share their place with him at all, especially after what he said about them.

"I'm not sharing my joint." Natsu stated as Jellal chuckled.

"I agree. I wouldn't be caught dead in your trash dump even if I was paid to live in it." Jellal mocked as Natsu went to attack him but Erza stopped Natsu.

"So then, who are you planning to live with?" Erza questioned as he started pointing his finger towards them.

"Eeny," he started saying pointing at Erza, "Meeny," then pointing to Gray, "Miny," pointing to Juvia, "Moe." he finished, saying telling them all, who had to live with him, and that person... was Lucy.


	3. Chapter 3

"May I have a moment with my friends?" Lucy asked as she grabbed hold of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Juvia and ran out of the guild till they were far from their ears to hear it, "What am I going to do? That guy is going to be in my house, where i'm going to bathe, dress, oh my Fairy Tail, (just in case some of you don't like the 'oh my god' also to add humor) what if he sees me naked?" Lucy went worrying.

"You have no choose, but to share it with him." Erza stated as Lucy grabbed her armor.

"Are you crazy? We're talking about a guy staying with me, and i'm a girl! What if he tries to place his hands onto me and do something bad towards me, I can't deal with anything that he pulls on me with magic, because he must be powerful if he's in the council." Lucy screamed at her, shaking her like crazy. Erza then stopped her from her shaking before she shook her head off of her body.

"I know it's hard to accept but you must deal with it." Erza said as Lucy glared at her.

"Yeah, all of us depends on you letting him stay!" Natsu stated.

"You got to do it or else he is going to get Fairy Tail straight to the dumps!" Gray declared.

"You got to do this for us all, because if you don't he'll get the council to destroy Fairy Tail and kick us to the curve and the other guilds might not take us all into their own guild! I don't want to be separate from any of you guys, since you all been so well to me and gave me a second chance even after what I did to you all." Juvia told her, "You got to do this for your guild!"

"Aye!" Happy said as Lucy growled.

"There's no way i'm going to be letting that creepy, weird guy into my house and end of story." Lucy told them as they all stared at her with a glare.

(time skip)

"And this is my place." Lucy told Jellal as he walked into her home.

"This is a lovely place. I knew when I picked you it was going to be a good place and not a trash dump." he stated as Lucy's eye twitched at his words.

"Will you be kind for once in your life or are you always this mean?" she asked as he peered towards her.

"Now if I was to sugarcoat it for you guys, you'll be out on the streets before I even try to help you." he claimed as she tilted her head towards him with confusion about what he was telling her.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"This thing called the council is fed up with your guild destroying everything that they thought to downright end you guys right there. But I had other plans and told them, i'll change you guys for the best." he answered as she gasped.

"So you basically came to help us out and stop the council from ending the Fairy Tail guild." Lucy said as he nodded his head.

"of course, since I don't want the best guild to fall to its knees." he answered as she nodded.

"Still, you shouldn't be mean towards them." Lucy claims as he shook his head towards her.

"Fine i'll be kind, but know i'm not going to sugarcoat it for them." he told her as she nodded her head.

"I understand." she said while she headed towards the sink. Jellal turned to look at the back of her and smirked.

"Do you now?" he whispered in a sinister tone as he turned away, getting ready for his grand master plan.


	4. Chapter 4

*In the middle of the night*

Lucy was sleeping sound asleep as a dark figure came floating above her, he walked past her as he looked around, for he was looking for something that he was sent to hunt down for. He search passed her bed, over her dresser, then her desk until finally he found it. her Celestial keys. he picked it up as he smirked then slithered away with them in hand.

*time skip*

"Where are they?" Lucy screamed as she searched up and down her place, searching everywhere she could think of to where she would have put them, but they were no where in sight.

"What are you looking for?" Lucy turned to face Jellal as suddenly her face was bright red, since he was only wearing a towel around his waist. His chest was a perfect brawn and tan as his eyes were more shining brightly, "What are you staring at?" he asked as she shook her head towards him.

"Um... my Celestial keys are missing. I can't find them, so have you seen them? Also can you... um... can you... please... um..." she tried to say, but couldn't bring herself to say it, so she just pointed at his waist. He looked down as he shook his head and went to his room.

"No I haven't seen them at all. I'll help you out after I get dress." he called out to her, shutting the door to his room, as she went on looking.

"I swear the keys were right here." she said as she went on looking her house, trying to figure out where else she might have left them at, but nothing came to mind, "Maybe it's at the guild." she claims as she nodded her head. As she turned around, out came Jellal walking towards her.

"Ready to search for some keys?" he asked as she chuckled a bit.

"I search all over this place. I think I might have left them at the guild, so let see I they're there." Lucy told him as they walked out of house and headed towards Fairy Tail.

*time skip*

"Are you sure, Erza? I looked everywhere! I even check the streets in case I dropped them there." Lucy cried as Erza was trying to calm Lucy down.

"I'm sure they're somewhere around here or somewhere in your house." Erza convinces her as Lucy tried to breath peacefully, but she couldn't do it. She was too much in terror to try to relax.

"What's up with her?" Gray asked Erza as he sat beside them.

"She lost her keys. Have you seen them?" Erza asked him as Gray shook his head that he hadn't. At that moment, Natsu came into the guild.

"Hey guys, what's up with you Lucy?" Natsu asked her as she turned to face him.

"I lost my keys, do you know what might have happened with them. I was sure I placed them on my desk." Lucy explained to him as he shook his head.

"Yeah, I actually was wondering if any of you seen Happy?" Natsu asked them as they shrugged their shoulders at him. Natsu sat down beside them.

"How odd? Lucy's keys disappears at the same time that Happy disappears. Did Happy happen to like the keys?" Jellal asked them as then Natsu jumped from his seat and growled.

"Happy wouldn't steal keys at all! That is not Happy!" Natsu screamed at him as suddenly the door opened as the others gasped. in front of them was Gajeel, who was holding both Happy, who was struggling in Gajeel's gasp, and Lucy's Celestial keys.


	5. Chapter 5

"Happy! How could you? I trusted you, and you stabbed me in the back." Lucy shouted as she walked over to Gajeel and took back her keys as she turned her back on Happy while Gajeel walked towards Jellal, who was clucking his tongue at them all. He then grabbed Happy, who was struggling to get out of Jellal's grip now.

"I'm innocent! I have been framed with the keys!" Happy announced as then Jellal hushed him while he turned to the crowd with a deadly glare in his eyes.

"Stealing from your own members of the guild, that's sicker then anything I ever seen. I really do need to make some changes or Fairy Tail will end for good!" he yelled as everyone gasped at what he said. He threw Happy into Natsu's chest as he walked over towards the work board, grabbed a random mission and walked to the center.

"Alright let's see I can change your want to attack cities. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Happy, and Lucy, you'll be coming with me, since it seems you guys make the most trouble." Jellal said as they growled, "Also Gajeel will be coming with us to make sure you guys don't make any mistakes that could end lives." Jellal states as they gasped at the thought of their enemy being there to stop them.

"Yes, sir. We understand." Erza hissed out as Jellal smirked while handing Erza the mission. they walked out with Gajeel and Jellal walking behind them. They were ahead a few feet from Jellal and Gajeel as Natsu spoke.

"I don't like this. Happy never steals anything, Lucy, I promise you that." Natsu states as Happy nods. Lucy shrugs as she didn't know what to do. It was true Happy never does thing like that from what she saw, but proof was against him.

"I do know for a fact something is up,"Erza joined the conversion, "Jellal is up to something. this kind of stuff never happened in Fairy Tail and all of a sudden there's a thief in the guild. high questionable."

"I got to agree. that Jellal guy has sent me nothing but bad vibes and other things like that." Gray stated as he peered from his eyes towards Jellal who had a hood on his head, "Seriously why does he have that hood over his head?"

"Probably trying to hide that fact he's a vampire. I mean he has to be behind this. I mean he was at Lucy's house, which makes him near her keys, and he has Gajeel, our worse enemy to help him along, something is totally not right." Natsu explained.

"We have no choice but to prove him and his little sidekick that they are wrong about this guild. We must be on our best behaviors." Erza orders.

"Does that mean Jellal himself?" Lucy asked as she shivered, remember that Jellal had been almost completely naked in front of her. Was him seducing her part of the plan, she wondered as she looked at Jellal wonder what he was up to.

Jellal pov

"You know they're wondering what you're up too and think you're behind Blonde's missing keys. That cat, Happy, doesn't do things like that." Gajeel confronted him as Jellal smiled.

"Yes, but it's just the tip of the ice berg and pretty soon that ice berg will drown the ship, Gajeel. It'll take time though." he answered as he smirked, watching Lucy stare right back at the blonde, who was making her way closer to the group.

"So, what's this plan of yours?" Gajeel asked as Jellal turned to him.

"Turn the strongest team against each other. I hit the weak spot and it'll drive them to the point of not speaking to each other." Jellal mockingly spoke, "That is why I set myself in one of the team member's homes."

"Blondie? Why her?" Gajeel asked as Jellal turned to face him.

"Since I can easy manipulate her. I already have started the trusting." Jellal claimed.

"How's that?"

"Ha! She can't say no to a man like me."

"What makes you think that?"

"I was almost naked in front of her and she was blushing like crazy. I started to make her attracted to me."

"Ha!" Gajeel laughed as Jellal turned towards him.

"What about that Levy girl? what should I do with her, huh?" he asked as Gajeel stopped and growled.

"You lay a hand on her and I'll..."

"You'll what?" Jellal mocked as he glared at Gajeel, "I have powers that will make yours look worthless! Now listen this is the plan of attack. You'll do what I ask or your little Levy finds herself, rotting away in a prison!" he threatened as Gajeel hushed and listened, knowing if he didn't obey, Levy would get harmed.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is not looking good for you Fairy Tail kids." Jellal mocked as they walked back home. They had tried to do the mission but then Jellal and Gajeel took the spotlight and saved the day. apparently they were harming the town, which said a lot, since they were miles away from the nearest town. they knew he was up to something when it came to the mission, and they became high on guard around Jellal. they reached the guild as Erza and them were filled with so much gloom that the other members were able to feel the pain that came from them.

"So these guys failed. Tomorrow the next people better get it better then these clowns." Jellal mopped the floor with them with those words as they felt worse. Jellal walked passed them as he lightly placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder as he bent so his lips were breathing upon her ear.

"I'll be home." he said as he walked out. Lucy's eyes twitched as she started heading after him.

"Where are you going?" Erza asked her as Lucy turned to face them.

"I'm not letting that creep stay in my house alone!" Lucy explained as she ran out of guild and after Jellal.

*time skip*

"What did we do wrong exactly?" she asked Jellal, who was sitting on her couch and drinking tea.

"Your ideas of how to settle the task was one of the problems, your statics were another and don't even get me started with the whole teamwork." Jellal complained as she glared at him, but he didn't flinch at all.

"We have good ideas and statics and teamwork! You just want to see us fail, don't you?" Lucy shot at him as he stood up, walked towards her, grabbing her chin, so she had to look him in the eye.

"Listen Lucy, Erza has serious and demanding issues, Juvia has this thing with Gray, which she really needs to take it down a notch, Natsu and Gray fight all the time, Gray also has that stripping thing that needs to go and Natsu has a hearing problem." Jellal brought up as Lucy struggled to get out of his grip while he lowered his face to close in on Lucy's face.

"What about me?" Lucy asked as he chuckled.

"I didn't see a problem with you. You're actually the sane one of the bunch." Jellal stated as she didn't believe him one second.

"Come I know you got some problem with me." Lucy shot at he as he smiled.

"Fine, you're a victim." he answered as she was confused.

"I am not!" she screamed as she struggled to get out of his grip. Jellal then wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, which made her uncomfortable.

"Erza scares you, Juvia yells at you for no reason about Gray being hers, Natsu doesn't listen, Gray just flat out ignores you, and that Zodiac, Aquarius, treats you like trash." he threw at her as she was shocked. But he was right, Erza scares her, Juvia yells at her, even though she told her a million times she doesn't like Gray, Natsu never listens when she wants to try a plan she has, Gray does in fact ignore her, and Aquarius treats her indeed like she was worthless trash. She bowed her head as she felt tears falling down her cheek. Jellal wiped it away as he held her tighter in his arms.

"Do you want to be a victim anymore, Lucy?" he asked as she glared at the window with anger and upset.

"No." was all she whispered, but she didn't see the smirk on Jellal's lips as his plan of attack was working.


	7. Chapter 7

"You are now not going to be a victim! you are going to be a leader! you will not be a pushover!" Lucy spoke with anger in her voice, since she had a new goal, to not be a victim of her own group and her zodiac. Lucy walked down the stairs as she smelled something good. She turned to see Jellal had made some breakfast for them.

"Good morning, Lucy." he called out as he handed her a plate with pancakes, which were made her favorite way.

"Thanks, Jellal." she said as she sat down as she took a bite of the pancakes, "this is great." Lucy told him as she ate it like crazy like her life depended on it. Jellal took a sip of his coffee as he sat beside her, sitting very closely towards her while smiling his usual smirk-y smile.

"You're welcome, Lucy. I hope you and your team will be practicing your teamwork and other things like that." he stated as he took another sip of his coffee. Lucy bent down as she shrugged.

"I don't know what i'm going to do or what they plan to do, but we usually find work to pay for things and stuff like that." Lucy stated as he nodded his head towards her.

"Well I can teach you some lessons to learn." he stated as she nodded her head.

"So let get to the guild." Lucy said as she walked out of her house along side with him.

*time skip*

"We do not need this practice run." Erza told Jellal, who wasn't flinching at all. They were set outside the guild in the back. Jellal walked towards a tree as he turned around.

"yes, this is needed, for you all are terrible at being a team." Jellal claims as he pulled a level, which brought up masked decoys, that were meant to be enemies of the guild.

"Now, Lucy, you go first." Jellal told her as she nodded. she headed towards the rink as she pulled out her Aquarius key.

"Open, gate of the water bearer. Aquarius!" Lucy shouted as then Aquarius appeared. she looked around with a glare.

"Really? you're calling me out to fight dumbies!" Aquarius shouted at her as Lucy growled.

"Yes! It's practice, moron, now fight!" Lucy demanded her as Aqaurius growled.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Aquarius yelled as Lucy stiffened her back.

"I can, because i'm your master, now do what I ask or else!" Lucy threatened while she laughed.

"Or what?" she asked as Lucy took out Aquarius's keys.

"Or I break your key." Lucy answered as everyone around gasped.

"Lucy what is wrong with you?" Gray yelled at her.

"yeah, she's one of your powerful keys!" Natsu told her.

"What is going on with you?" Erza asked as Lucy growled.

"I'm done with her attitude towards me! Now, do what I ask of you Aquarius!" Lucy commanded her as Aquarius crossed her arms.

"You wouldn't dare." Aquarius tested her as Lucy narrowed her eyes. Lucy then brings the key slamming down towards her knees.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, okay, okay! I'll do it!" Aquarius screamed out her fear, as she did what she was told. Lucy then stopped what she was doing as she placed the key back on the chain. She smiled that she had succeeded in making Aquarius now behave and treat her better. Lucy then closed the gate of the water bearer, who wasn't that happy when she went back in. Lucy turned around as she walked away with a smile on her face. As she approached the group, she was surrounded by her friends.

"What was that about?" Erza asked as Lucy glared at her.

"I told you, I am tired of her behavior problem towards me. I'm her master, so I should be respected." Lucy said as Erza shook her head towards Lucy.

"That's no way to treat your keys." Erza claimed as Lucy growled.

"Are you telling me how to use my keys?" Lucy hissed out as Erza glared at her.

"I'm just telling you that you should treat them better." Erza told her as Lucy then growled.

"Oh, so do the exact opposite of what you do to us?" Lucy asked as Erza gasped at what Lucy was saying to her.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You go and ordered us all the time, and don't even get me started with everyone is scared of you! So i'm sorry, did you not want me to make her fear me like you make everyone fear you?" Lucy mocked her as then Gray walked in.

"Lucy, that's no way to talk to her." Gray told her as she turned to him.

"Shut it Stripper." Lucy shouted at him.

"Don't you talk to Gray like that!" Juvia ordered Lucy.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Love him to death in front of me? Make me jealous of a guy I don't feel those feeling at all?" Lucy growled at her as Juvia walked away towards Gray, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Lucy are you okay?" Natsu asked her as she turned to face him.

"I woke up and realized i'm with people, who don't care about me!" Lucy shouted at him. Natsu was shocked at the outburst from Lucy's voice that shot at him.

"We do care for you, Lucy, but we don't like this new side of you." Erza claimed as Lucy turned to her.

"You me the no take any bull from people Lucy. Or do you prefer the pushover Lucy?" Lucy asked as they were all shocked at what she was saying. Erza then stood in front of her as she held her hands on her hips.

"Lucy you either go back to sweet Lucy or you are off not only the team, but out of the guild." Erza told her as Lucy then glared at her.

"Then I quit!" Lucy shouted out at her and she left.

Jellal pov

He smirked as he got off of the tree and walked after Lucy. he listened to the sound of the footsteps behind him as then a tugged on his shoulder. he turned to face Erza, who was glaring at him.

"What did you do to Lucy?" she asked him as he smirked towards her.

"I did nothing, but revealed to her, what kind of group she's in." Jellal answered as he pulled his arm away from her, "Now, that's going to be getting you a bad title of the Fairy Tail guild." he told her as he walked away, know that he was winning.

*time skip*

He reached Lucy's house as he saw her sitting on her couch, upset and broke. He smiled as he then noticed something he hadn't before he met her. how beautiful she was. He smirked as he knew that what he wanted now will help him with his plan as well. He walked in as he sat beside Lucy. Lucy turned towards him as he saw the tears within her eyes, shining brightly.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you today. they just didn't really care or wanted you to understand." He told her as she wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"Now I don't know what to do for a job." Lucy stated as he smiled.

"You know, Lucy, I do need some help around the council. Maybe you will want to help with that?" He asked as Lucy sat up straight.

"You mean... help you with notes and stuff like that?" Lucy asked for details as he nodded.

"You also can go on missions along side with me." he stated as she smiled.

"I'll join you." she said as he smiled. he then lowered his face towards hers as suddenly her lips were connected to his.


	9. Chapter 9

(A/n this is a bit detailed, so I advise that you take heed of this chapter)

Lucy lost herself in the moment, his lips, his hands, everything about his body made her forget the world, forget why she was upset, forget what problems she had before they did it. There they laid under the covers of her bed, naked, no clothes only the blankets and sweat that covered their bodies. She stared as Jellal lightly breathed, which calm Lucy even more. She remembered it all, his hands going up and down her body, into her hair, caressing every inch of her skin! She still felt his lips on her neck and on her lips, and she could still see the excitement in his eyes. She jumped a bit as she felt Jellal pull her closer towards him. She peeked up to see he was looking down at her.

"Get a good night sleep?" he asked as she blushed, knowing that she did have a good night sleep, since of the exercise that they did with each other, as she nodded her head. He sat up as he pulled some of her hair to the side of her face.

"We should be getting to the guild." Lucy told him as she sat up with the covers over her body. He smiled as he stood up, making Lucy blush more at seeing him naked again, even when she did get a good view of it last night.

"Today is my last day here, Lucy, so if you want to come with me, you better start packing up, unless you changed your mind while we were doing it." he said as she shook her head, saying she didn't change her mind, and the sad part it, she was happy to leave like she was went she wanted to get into the guild.

*Erza's pov*

"I can't believe this! Lucy is against us! This is so not the Lucy I know or love, and Lucy never would have done that to her key people." Natsu shouted as he paced back and forth, thinking about how wrong it was that Lucy was now off the team and how she had turned sour.

"It's not her fault! I knew it was a bad idea to let Jellal into her house! He probably influenced her into quitting and turning against us. I'm a fool!" Erza stated as she growled at herself. She was a fool! She knew it was a risky move with having Lucy and Jellal in the same place. He had a gift with influencing people into working for him, and if his influence didn't work, he would find another way into getting them to do his will.

"Don't shoot yourself down. Jellal played us all. He had us all at each other's throats. I mean seriously when he kept telling us those insults and bad mouthed us, he let those words get to us and we let gave him what he wanted. A messed-up team that doesn't need to be together." Gray explained as Erza sighed.

"I agree with what Gray is saying, Erza, though I'm shocked with how Lucy could let herself be influence that much by Jellal, even when she knew that he was playing us all. It scares me that she was that easy to be changed and molded for that monster's own goods." Juvia said.

"But I could have done something about it. I could have asked Lucy to stay with me or let me stay with her. Either way it's all my fault. I also am not shocked, he used his talents in influencing very well. He used all of the things that bothered Lucy about us and twisted it on her." Erza insulted herself, knowing she deserved every insult in the book. As Natsu was about to speak, out came Mirajane with tears in her eyes.

"Mirajane what's wrong?" Gray asked as she walked towards them. She forced her head up as her eyes welled with more tears.

"It's Lucy… she's leaving the guild and going with Jellal." Mirajane stated as they all gasped, knowing that this meant they were as good as dead.


	10. Chapter 10

"We have to do something about this or else we are all doom, because Jellal will have a full bad report about us and as fast as they can will cause us to get kicked out!" Erza shouted as they drove after Jellal and Lucy. Erza was speeding as fast as she could, since not only is her friend in danger but also the fate of the guild was in their hands. Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Juvia bounced back and forth into each other and against the side of the car.

"Can you slow down Erza? Natsu is about to throw up on us all!" Happy cried out as he stayed away from Natsu as far away from him as he could with Gray and Juvia, who weren't in the mood to get thrown up on.

"Throw his head out the window! We don't have time for this at all! They already had a three hour head start before us and if we don't get there quickly, then we're all going to be done for." Erza screamed, not in the mood to deal with them. As they were told, Gray shot Natsu's head out the window and just like that, his head was hit over and over by signs.

"I'm now kind of enjoying this. Finally, I can beat Natsu up and he can't do anything about it." Gray said, smirking at the sight of Natsu being hit repeatedly. Happy rolled his eyes as he stared the other window with Juvia, who was wishing that none of this was happening at all.

"There it is! Come on car, go faster for crying out loud!" Erza yelled while she put more power into the car as they all peered out to see the place the council lived at, which shocked them dearly since just a couple of hours ago, they were at Fairy Tail.

"How did we get here so fast? Erza! How did we get here so fast, I thought it was like a week's drive for us to get here!" Juvia asked as she then knew how. Erza was using all of her magic to get there, which was going to cost them dearly, since Erza had the strongest magic of them all. She parked it as close to the place as she could as she hopped off, wobbling a bit, but she didn't care as she walked towards the doors. They all followed her, Gray holding Natsu as they entered it.

"Spilt up. We need to find them. It will be faster if we separate then to be together. So everyone pick a direction and go." Erza ordered, wobbling a bit from the using of too much power, as Juvia went to her side.

"I don't think we have to, Erza. If Jellal would want to beat Fairy Tail as soon as possible, then he will be with the other council members. So then we need to head towards the council room. Do you happen to know where that is by chance?" Juvia asked her as Erza shook her head.

"Follow my directions. I know this place like the back of my hand, since they usually use me to make sure that it shows that they still have power over the guilds." Erza demanded as they began their way towards the council.

Jellal pov

They walked, their hands within each other's, towards the room for the council members as he turned towards her, staring into her sweet, lovely eyes while she looked up towards him, smiling her sweet smile towards him.

"I must enter alone, my sweet Lucy, but I promise to come back to you when I am done." He told her as he pulled some of her hair away from her eyes. She smiled as she nodded. He then bent down as his lips met hers, moving along with hers. As they were about to go deeper, they were interrupted.

"LUCY!" they jumped as they turned towards the opening to see Erza in Juvia's arms, Natsu in Gray's arms, and Happy flying in the air. Jellal growled a bit, knowing he had to get rid of them…. In anyway way possible, even if he had to kill them.


	11. Chapter 11

Jellal pov

"Guys? what's going on? What are you guys even doing here in the first place? I thought we left you at Fairy Tail." Lucy asked as they walked towards her while some were being drag, AKA Natsu. Jellal growled at the mere sight of them coming closer towards them, and with each step his anger grew along side it.

"We came to stop you two. Lucy, look what he is doing? he's using you. He just wants to use the members of Fairy Tail against each other, and trust me Lucy that is something you don't want to do at all." Erza stated as Lucy's eyes narrowed. Jellal just about had enough of this and was about to use his magic to get rid of them for once and for all when Lucy spoke at Erza.

"All I see is someone is jealous that I got a cute boy, who loves me for who I am, and she doesn't." Lucy shot at her as Erza, who went wide eyes and mouth drop. Jellal couldn't help but snicker at the comment that Lucy said. Erza then got out of Juvia's arms as she headed towards Lucy. Jellal was about to ask her what she was planning on doing when there was then a loud slapping noise entered the air. his eyes widened as he witness Erza slapping Lucy's face.

"I'm not jealous. I'm mad that you let a boy get the best of you, Lucy. you should be ashamed of yourself for falling into his hateful trick." Erza told her as then something snapped inside Jellal. He ran to Erza, grabbing her red hair and threw her against the wall.

"Don't ever lay a hand on her, again. What's weird is you promised yourself, not to ever hurt your friends, I guess that you're a lying little monster, aren't you, Erza?" Jellal threatened as Erza then got up on her hands and feet, because the attack caused the air to be knocked out of her lungs as well as her using her strength to get them there had weakened her.

"Did I step on a nerve or are you playing the loving, caring boyfriend, so she doesn't see the monster within, Jellal? I can see it even with the disguise that you have on. I see the devil within your eyes, because I witness it a long time ago when you and I were enslaved to help build a building for those cult members." she asked as Jellal hissed.

"I should have killed you long ago, Erza then I wouldn't be having to deal with you at all and my plans will be coming into play, but no! I had to make that mistake of letting you live and now here you are, messing up my plans for a perfect world. No matter how hard I try, I can't seemed to be rid of you at all!" he shouted as then there were gasps in the air.

"What do you mean, should have killed her long ago, Jellal? What plans for a perfect world? You didn't tell me anything about this, what else have you been hiding from me?" he turned to see Lucy, who was standing stiffen by his words, with eyes that looked like they were going to cry. Jellal was hurt with the sight of those eyes. he walked towards her as she walked away from him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm not hiding anything from you, Lucy." he claimed, but he was lying, but it was only to keep her on his side. After he met her and saw her kindness and caring side, he fell for her and he didn't want to lose that at all, as Erza stood up from the ground.

"Jellal the secret is out of the bag. Just give up already, you lost. No one is being fooled by the faking the caring boy that you're playing right now, so enough of the game. It's game over for you and all those who joined your side." Erza told him as he glared towards her with hate inside his eyes. He was angry at her, she ruined everything.

"Like I said before, Erza... I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU LONG AGO!" he screamed as he pulled out a blade from his cloak and before Erza could defend herself, he stabs her in the chest.


End file.
